Pesadilla desastrosa
by Paola Varela
Summary: Bueno me llamo Paola y Este es un fanfic original, espero les guste 3 y tratare de irlo actualizando muy seguido:3 ES UNA HISTORIA BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

Pesadilla Desastrosa.

Capitulo uno

Somos cinco chicas, muy buenas amigas, me gustaría decir que soy la líder pero mas bien soy la arpía despiadada que hace sufrir a quien se le cruza en frente. Mi nombre Santana López y no soy muy amigable que digamos, simplemente estar rodeada de gente hipócrita no es lo mío.  
Estudio en la escuela Mc keinley junto con mis cuatro amigas, la señorita centro del universo Quinn Fabray, la egoísta Rachel Berry, la diva Mercedes Jones y la olvidadiza Tina Chang, todas con unos grandes defectos pero dentro de todo son muy buenas amigas.

En fin, basta de presentaciones, me preparaba para salir cuando mamá me detuvo en la puerta.

**-¿A donde vas?-** dijo mama frunciendo el ceño.

**-Saldré a bailar con las chicas-** Dije con una cara inocente. Ella se estremeció y cerro la puerta.

**-Claro que no Santana-******

**-¡Pero mamá! Llevo esperando esta salida mucho tiempo.-******

**-Dije que no y es mi última respuesta, sube a tú cuarto- **me dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras con su dedo.

Me encogí de hombros y subí algo molesta para llamar a Fabray y decirle que no podría ir. Entiendo a mamá y es que uno no deja salir noche a sus hijas cuando hay un bastardo matando adolecentes como hobby, me recosté en mi cama y hundí mi cara bajo la almohada, valla que quería salir y verme con mi chico, Sebastian el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, algo engreído y por un momento sospeche que era gay pero nos volvimos novios y llevamos 2 meses saliendo. Digamos que siento algo por el, pero jamas sentiré amor.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Mi celular estaba vibrando. Lo tome decidida a contestar.

**-¿Bueno?-** dije confundida.

**-¿Dónde estas López?-**

En seguida reconocí la voz. **-¿Qué quieres Quinn?, ya te dije que mi mama no me ah dejado salir.-**

**-Carajo Santana! Siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas. El ambiente aquí esta muy bien, espera a que tu madre se duerma y coge un taxi-****  
**  
**-No lo sé Quinn-** Sonaba irresistible, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro pero la última vez mamá me descubrió**. -No puedo, ya estaba a punto de dormir, será en otra ocasión-****  
**  
Se escucharon unos ruidos algo raros, y un cambio de voz en el teléfono.

**-Santana! Ven, no es lo mismo sin ti-** Dijo Rachel con una voz de niña pequeña.

**-Lo siento Rach pero en otra ocasión -** colgué el teléfono y me recosté en la cama.

Al poco tiempo prendi mi laptop y espere a que cargara, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a la ultima victima de el asesino en serie, ya casi 9 meses que este maldito mata adolescentes y nadie lo ah podido encontrar, fruncí el ceño al ver unas imágenes en mi computadora, era Diana, nos veíamos tan felices.

Diana era una chica delgada, de cabello obscuro y ondulado, unos hermosos ojos color marrón y centímetros mas alta que yo, una sonrisa encantadora que podría hechizar a cualquiera. Ella fue mi primera novia, la amaba demasiado y bueno la extraño tanto. Un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza.

La primera víctima del asesino al que todos llaman "Pedrasta" fue ella, aun recuerdo ese dia como si hubiera pasado hace poco. Nos dirigíamos a mi casa después de una romántica cita entre Diana y yo cuando sentimos que alguien nos seguía, tratamos de apresurar el paso pero eso no funcionó, la tome de la mano y le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Volte a los dos lados y no vi a nadie, faltaba poco para llegar a casa pero siendo las 01:30 a.m. las calles estaban totalmente vacías y el silencio reinaba las calles; un poco mas tranquilas bajamos el paso de nuestro andar cuando sentí un golpe justo en la nuca, caí en el suelo algo aturdida mientras veía como alguien se llevaba a Diana, trate de pararme pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor no ayudaba mucho, Diana gritaba y pedia mi ayuda asi que con una fuerza sobre humana logre ponerme de pie, los seguí hasta donde la llevaba y entonces le exigí que la dejara ir, solo escuche una risa maniática y de un momento a otro el sujeto saco una especie de cuchillo, saque mi teléfono e intente llamar a emergencias pero el sujeto se aproximo hacía a mi y me dio un golpe justamente en la cien, volví a caer al suelo pero esta vez quede inconsciente unos minutos. Con un dolor insoportable entreabrí los ojos, el tipo regreso con Diana y se aseguro que yo lo estuviera viendo antes de cualquier cosa. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro justo antes de enterrar el cuchillo en el abdomen de Diana, escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente de ella y un mar de sangre comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, intente pararme y decirle que se detuviera pero solo conseguí otro golpe y que rompiera uno de los huesos de mi pierna con una especie de herramienta, sin piedad le saco el cuchillo y lo volvió a introducir un poco mas arriba de la primera herida, parecía que disfrutaba estar matándola. Diana me miro, sus ojos estaban opacos, con su ultimo aliento me dijo "Corre", no puede evitar desplomarme, no podía dejarla ahí, me volví un mar de lagrimas pero lo peor era que yo estaba inmóvil en el suelo, con una pierna rota no podía ir a ninguna parte, mire mi teléfono a unos centímetros de mi y me aproxime como pude a él, llame a emergencias mientras el destripador molía a golpes a Diana, contestaron y con unos gritos desesperados pedí ayuda, el tipo estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera lo noto, colgué el teléfono y comencé a insultarlo, el cuerpo de Diana estaba irreconocible y yo no podía aun creerlo, soñaba con que solo fuera una jodida pesadilla. Escuche tronar cada uno de sus huesos, la sangre salpicada por todos lados; cuando el tipo acabo el trabajo se puso de pie y me miro, se paro frente a mi y cuando trate de golpearlo respondió golpeando mi pierna lastimada, me apunto con el dedo y susurro con una voz gruesa: "Tu eres la siguiente". Lo vi perderse en la obscuridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y justo después entro mamá.

**-Hay alguien buscándote abajo-**

Dejen comentarios ojala les guste :333

Paola gleek


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos:**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y justo después entro mamá.

-Hay alguien buscándote abajo- Dijo con cara de preocupación al ver mi rostro pálido. **-**¿Estas bien? Puedo decirle que éstas dormida-

-No mamá, dile que ya bajo.- mi semblante cambió después de unos minutos, el color de mi cara regreso, me arregle el cabello con las manos y me dispuse a bajar.

\- Sebastián, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novia?- él siempre tenia esa sonrisa engreída en su rostro, hasta cierto punto me parecía sexy.

-Si, pero creí que estarías en la fiesta de hoy- Dije al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Bueno pues, prefiero estar con mi chica- Justo entonces llego mi mamá

-Buenas noches Sebastian- A mamá no le caía bien mi novio por su gran ego, pero hacía el intento por no causarme problemas.

Subí unos cuantos escalones y apunte a mi cuarto -Bueno, ¿subimos?-

-Claro, San.- me guiño un ojo.

-No me llames San, sabes que lo detesto. - fruncí el ceño y puse una cara de disgusto.

Pasamos la noche platicando de él, que raro. Sentí un alivio cuando se fue, prometio irse con cuidado y directamente a su casa, me sentía exhausta así que caí directamente a la cama y quede profundamente dormida.

Al otro día, entro mi madre al cuarto y de una manera delicada me despertó. Me dijo que me tenía que arreglar y después bajar a la cocina, a lo cual accedí, yo nunca le niego nada a mi madre por que ella siempre me ha ayudado.

Baje las escaleras, vestida con unos jeans pegados y una blusa color coral, tenía el cabello aun mojado y lo iba cepillando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ya está, ¿Que Necesitas?- grite en una cocina vacía.

Me miro por unos cuantos segundos y tocándome la mejilla dijo -Te ves hermosa mi amor-

-Basta mamá**-** le dije mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Esta bien, necesito que me hagas un favor, llegaron unos nuevos vecinos y como sabes, hay que darles una buena bienvenida- tomo una pequeña canasta y la puso frente a mi. -Ten, llévaselas de nuestra parte-

Directamente fruncí el ceño y proteste -Pero mamá- mientras me interrumpía.

-Pero nada, tienes que ir- grito mientras me empujaba a la puerta.

Salí de casa y cruze la calle, había un camión gigante de mudanza y unas cuantas cajas en el suelo. Algunas estaban medio abiertas asi que se me hizo simple hurgar entre una de ellas, había trofeos, medallas y uno que otro retrato. Levante una foto de una muchacha, estaba justo arriba de una pirámide de porristas, tenía unos ojos grandes y azules.

Estaba entretenida en la foto cuando escuche una voz que hizo que soltara un brinco y tirará la foto al suelo.

-¿Te gusta? La gane hace dos años en una competencia, fuimos campeonas seis veces seguidas-Me miro por unos segundos como tratando de descifrar quien era yo.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza cabizbaja le conteste mientras recogía la foto -Lo siento, no fue mi intención entrometerme-.

-No pasa nada- Estiro su mano -Brittany S. Pearce un placer-

-Santana López- dije soltando una pequeña sonrisa. -Bueno creó que tengo que irme, un gusto y espero les guste este lugar-

-Claro- dijo mientras respondía a la sonrisa que yo le había hecho anteriormente.

Cruze la calle de vuelta y entre a casa, mamá estaba ocupada así que hable por teléfono con Quinn.

-¿Que paso San?-

-No me llames San, ¡Carajo!- solte un grito. -Quería preguntarte si esta noche haremos la "pijamada" en tu casa-

Un suspiro sono en el teléfono -Si Santana, te espero a las 8 en punto en la casa, ¡Se puntual!-

Entre a mi habitación, puse algo de música, yo pienso que soy muy buena cantando, Diana decía lo mismo, desde que ella se fue yo... Bueno yo no eh sido la misma, me volví una perra, grosera, engreída, malcriada y mala persona con todo el mundo, al principio todos lo entendían pues suponían que fue por el dolor de una gran perdida, pero después solo notaron que seria asi para siempre. No los culpo por alejarse, pero me gustaría poder explicarles mi dolor.

Me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, pero reaccione y comencé a arreglar mi ropa para ir a casa de Fabray, mamá no lo sabia pero todas nosotras hemos investigado de el "pedrasta" tenemos indicios, pero no es suficiente.

Una risa sono afuera y yo me asome a la ventana, era esa chica, Brittany. Rayos parecía estar muy contenta de mudarse, es gracioso yo odiaria a mama si nos mudáramos.

Eran las 7:30 y salí de mi casa, cogí un taxi y llegue a casa de Quinn, todas habían llegado ya.

-¡Santana! Esta vez no nos plantaste- dijo Rachel en forma sarcástica.

Gire los ojos -Que graciosa eres-

-Sabes que solo juega- dijo mercedes mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo se, asi es Berry, bueno entonces, ¿Que están haciendo?-

-Estamos intentando ver televisión pero Berry no para de hablar y no deja escuchar nada- dijo Quinn con una voz crédula

\- Lucy deja de molestar - contesto Rachel en defensa propia.

Paso la noche entre risas, bromas, peleas entre Berry y Fabray, que desde mi opinión deberían ser mas que amigas pero, hasta que se animen!

Era ya tarde y todas dormían, menos yo. Un recuerdo invadía de nuevo mi cabeza, esa chica, valla que había causado algo en mi, creo que hasta eh soñado con esa rubia.

Paso la noche y al otro día todas fuimos al centro comercial.

-Hola, San-

-Hola- dije mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en mi inconscientemente.

Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer 3

-Paola gleek


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES:

-Hola, San-

-Hola- una sonrisa se dibujó en mí inconscientemente

-Mucho gusto chicas, soy Brittany- dijo la rubia mientras saludaba a todas mi amigas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Britt?- conteste mirándola con un gesto de ternura.

-Solo vengo a ver qué hay de bueno en este pueblo-

\- Que bien, pues si quieres venir con nosotras, iremos a comprar ropa y tal vez ver una película-

-claro- dijo con un gesto dulce en su rostro.  
Estire la mano y tome el meñique de Britt, quien parecía estar algo sonrojada.

Llegamos al cine y decidimos entrar a ver una película de terror, durante toda la película Brittany no paro de brincar, hundía su cabeza en mi brazo para evitar ver las escenas terroríficas, lo cual a mí me parecía algo tierno.

Al salir se disculpó conmigo por lo pasado anteriormente, me parecía gracioso como por cosas súper pequeñas ella se alterara tanto.

Nos despedimos de mis amigas y Brittany y yo decidimos volver a casa, era un poco tarde y la noche estaba fría.

-Así que... Cuéntame de ti Santana- Me miro por unos  
segundos y después llevo su mirada al suelo.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Ahhh... Tengo buenas calificaciones,  
soy de las personas más conocidas en este pueblo y pues no sé qué más quieras saber-

Las mejillas de Britt se tornaron un poco rojizas -Que bien, tu vida suena muy buena, la que cualquier chica podría tener-

-No tienes ni idea- Dije agachando la mirada. - Pero mejor cuéntame, ¿Porque se han mudado aquí? ¿De dónde eres?-

-Pues soy de New York, mis padres me han traído aquí para que me relaje y para que deje mi vida pasada atrás, mi historia no es tan buena como la tuya, y bueno yo termine quedándome sola en la otra escuela, los chicos me molestaban, yo me sentía muy mal. Así que mis papás decidieron dejar todo y venir aquí, donde nadie nos conoce-

El silencio reino por unos minutos, sentí que mi pregunta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y para tratar de arreglarlo después comente.

-Lo siento, no sabía nada. Pero descuida, estas en mi escuela ahora, si alguien te toca juro que lo mató- Le sonreí esperando que olvidara lo que le hice recordar.

-Eres muy tierna Santana, gracias- Me guiño un ojo y paro por un segundo para darme un abrazo.

Llegamos a casa y nos despedimos, entre a mi cuarto, prendí la portátil y comencé a escribir en mi viejo diario, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía, pero por alguna razón esa noche tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Detalle cada momento pasado con Brittany y al terminar de contar hasta el último y diminuto detalle apagué la portátil y me dirigí a la cama, estaba exhausta. Apunto de quedarme dormida mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Fabray...

-Hola San- Menciono en forma sarcástica y antes de que me dejara protestar prosiguió hablando. -Pensé que no te gustaba que nadie te llamara así, que gracioso por que no pareció molestarte cuando esta chica Brittany te llamo así.-

-Cállate Quinn, no quería ser grosera con ella, es nueva aquí.- le dije tratando de no levantar ninguna sospecha de que yo estaba hechizada por aquella chica.

-¿Esperas que tu mejor amiga se trague semejante estupidez? Ya mejor dime que traes con ella.- Comenzó a reír en el teléfono.

-Nada, solo fui amable. Es todo- Mi forma de contestar sonaba algo brusca.

-Está bien, está bien, no te molesto más o vendrá Britt a golpearme-

-Mira Fabray, si dices algo más sobre el día de hoy te corto la cabeza ¿Entendiste? Pobre chica, era una marginada social es su otra escuela, era de esas chicas perdedoras y antisociales a las que nosotras molestamos normalmente y si fui amable es porque mi mamá me lo pidió-

Parecía que Quinn había notado que la vieja Santana engreída y matona había regresado -Está bien, te creo. Buenas noches Santi-

Me sentí mal de decir tantas cosas de Britt, pero si le decía a Quinn que era porque me gustaba no hubiera parado de molestarme nunca.

Al otro día teníamos que volver a la escuela, me levanté más temprano de lo habitual y me arregle, me delinee los ojos y pinte un poco mis labios, baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal.

Camine a la escuela y una vez llegando vi una multitud en medio de los pasillos, me fui acercando poco a poco y parecí reconocer el cabello rubio de Britt.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Les presento a Brittany Pierce, ¿Se les hace familiar? ¿No? Pues déjenme decirles que es una prostituta, en su otra escuela la expulsaron por acostarse con sus profesores, alumnos y hasta el director. Presten atención y señoritas cuiden a sus novios porque a Brittany le gusta quitarlos.-

Yo no podía pasar por toda la gente y mientras me abría paso escuche como sonaba algo estrellándose contra los casilleros, era Britt.

DEJEN COMENTARIOS:3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-¡Damas y caballeros! Les presento a Brittany Pierce, ¿Se les hace familiar? ¿No? Pues déjenme decirles que es una prostituta, en su otra escuela la expulsaron por acostarse con sus profesores, alumnos y hasta el director. Presten atención y señoritas cuiden a sus novios porque a Brittany le gusta quitarlos.-

Yo no podía pasar por toda la gente y mientras me abría paso escuche como sonaba algo estrellándose contra los casilleros, era Britt.

\- Aléjate de ella estupida- Dije dándole un fuerte empujón a Lauren y levantando a Brittany del suelo. -¿Estas bien?- El semblante de Brittany estaba algo pálido y ella estaba rota en llanto.

Me acerqué a Lauren y le di una bofetada lo más fuerte que pude, ella se volteó hacia a mí y me dijo...

-¿Qué te pasa Santana? El problema no es contigo si no con la golfita esa- Echo una carcajada que fue más que audible para mis oídos.

-Cállate perra- Subí el tono. -ESCUCHEN TODOS, SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES VUELVE A TOCAR A BRITTANY SE LAS VERA CONMIGO, ¿ENTENDIDO?- Mi cara estaba totalmente enrojecida por el enojo, quería moler a golpes a la estúpida de Lauren.

-Santana, no me digas que ahora eres defensora de los perdedores- Dijo Lauren con una voz sarcástica.  
Me gire hacia ella y me acerqué.- No estúpida, pero a Brittany no le hagas daño, o te voy a hacer sufrir-

-Wow, tranquila, está bien no volveré a tocar a tu noviecita, pero digo, no siempre vas a estar con ella Santana.- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de nosotras.

Me acerqué a Brittany mientras la multitud se iba dispersando.

-Gracias Santana, me salvaste-

Limpie sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y pregunte-Claro, pero dime ¿Porque ella te ha tratado así?-

-No lo sé, yo estaba en mi casillero y esta tipa llego, me hizo muchas preguntas y dijo que yo era una puta, no sé qué le hice, juro Santana que no le di motivos, carajo la historia se repetirá aquí también.- Brittany soltó a llorar y se recargo en mi hombro.

Está tipa me las va a pagar, esto no se queda así pensaba en mi subconsciente mientras Brittany se tranquilizaba un poco.

-No tranquila, yo te prometo que aquí todo será distinto- le sonreí tiernamente y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamos Britt tranquila, ya paso- Me levanté y la levante del suelo, parecía estar un poco más tranquila.

Nos dirigimos al salón de clases, las dos teníamos muchas clases juntas ya que éramos de la misma edad, me senté junto a ella en cada clases, cuando nos separamos por primera vez en el día le dije claramente que no saliera del salón hasta que yo regresara por ella, pues no quería que nada malo le pasara.

-Hola Santi- Se acercó una rubia hacia a mí

-Hola Quinn- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Me han contado lo que paso en la mañana, que coraje el tuyo al defender a Brittany, sabes muy bien que nadie se mete con Lauren-

-Ya lo sé, pero ella se estaba aprovechando de Britt, no podía pasar derecho sin hacer nada- La mire con cara de preocupación y comencé a tartamudear -Di... Digo mi mamá me hubiera matado si no la ayudaba-

-Carajo Santana, yo sé muy bien que esta chica te trae como quiere, no me intentes mentir, no a tu mejor amiga- dijo la rubia mirándome con un gesto de molestia.

-Es que...- Me calle por unos segundos y proseguí -Después  
de Diana yo no eh sentido esto- Mi semblante cambio, estaba totalmente sería.

-Pero no es malo sentirlo Santi, la vida sigue y yo sé muy bien que a Diana le hubiera gustado verte enamorada y feliz-  
Tomo mi mano

-Gracias Quinn-

Sonó el timbre y yo salí corriendo.

-¿Ah dónde vas?- grito Quinn

-Por Brittany- le sonreí mientras me perdía en la multitud.  
Llegue al salón de Brittany pero para mi sorpresa ella ya no estaba ahí.

-Maestra, ¿No sabe a dónde fue la chica nueva? ¿Rubia?... ¿ojos azules?... ¿bonita?- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-No Santana, no se a donde fue-

-Bueno gracias- salí de salón y como loca busque de un lado a otro

-Hola San-

-Brittany! Por dios me tenías preocupada- fruncí el ceño

-Lo siento, es que quería ir al baño y este chico Sam se ofreció a acompañarme-

Mire inmediatamente a Sam-Evans-

-López - Me miro desafiantemente.

-Bueno Britt, ¿Nos vamos?- tome su meñique y nos fuimos, me da algo de vergüenza admitir que sentí celos por Sam.

-No quiero ir a mi casa Santana- Me dijo Brittany mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Bueno pues, vamos a la mía si quieres-

-Claro- Sonrió

Llegamos a mi casa y entramos.  
-¿HOLA? ¿MAMÁ?- Grite justo después de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

-Parece que estamos solas San-

-Creo que si- le sonreí

DEJEN COMENTARIOS:3


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

-Parece que estamos solas San-

-Creo que si- le sonreí.

Subimos a mi cuarto con la intención de ver unas películas, prepare unas palomitas mientras ella esperaba sentada en mi cuarto, me sentía nerviosa y no podía evitarlo.

Subí las escaleras y prendí la tv, conecte todos los cables necesarios y puse una película que sabía espantaría a Brittany, con la intensión de que me abrazara del miedo.

-¿Qué película es San?- Dijo mientras metía una palomita en su boca.

-Oh es una que a mí me gusta mucho, te gustara ya verás- Reí por dentro porque sabía lo que veríamos.

En medio de la película Brittany estaba temblando, tomo mi mano y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo estaba más que tranquila por la película, pero nerviosa porque ella estaba tan cerca de mí.

-¿Ya casi acaba?- Menciono Brittany con una voz apenas perceptible, y sin quitar su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Si Britt, pero si quieres la quito-

-No, acabala de ver-

Alzó la cara y yo la mire, quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, los nervios me comían, no podía arruinar esto.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo Santana- Dijo Brittany mirando mis labios.

-Yo tampoco lo se- conteste mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

Me acerqué más a ella, nuestros labios estaban rozando, Britt se acercó un poco más y me beso.

Comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez más apasionadamente, me separe un poco cuando necesite un poco de aire, ella me sonrió y estaba más sonrojada de lo habitual, se veía hermosa.

Volví a besarla, esta vez un poco más rápido, sentía como mis latidos de iban intensificando cada vez más, ella empezó a levantar el vestido que yo traía y a tocar mi pierna. Yo no me quede atrás y comencé a imitar lo que aquella rubia hacía.

Me detuve y la mire-¿Estas segura de esto Brittany?-

-Más segura que nunca- dijo al recostarme de nuevo en la cama y subirse encima de mí.

Le desabroche la blusa de cuadros que traía y ella me desabrocho el vestido, estaba a punto de hacerla mía y eso me excitaba tanto.

Algo rompió el ambiente cuando alguien toco la puerta, no podía ser mamá, ella tenía llaves. Me puse de nuevo el vestido y suplique a Brittany que me esperará arriba. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta

-Sebastián, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mi cara paso de una sonrisa a un puchero.

-Me has estado evitando en la escuela Santana, no sé qué está pasando con nosotros, tenía que venir a verte- Dijo el tomando mis dos brazos.

-Te estás haciendo ideas, yo no te estoy evitando- Le quite las manos de mis brazos.

-Bueno, te creo mi amor- Me beso y yo me hice a un lado.

-Hoy estoy muy ocupada, ¿Te parece si nos vemos mejor mañana?-

-¿Que tienes que hacer? Te ayudo- dijo queriendo entrar a mi casa

-No Sebastian, tengo que hacer esto yo. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndolo.

Me arregle el vestido y me dispuse a subir para ver a Brittany, pero ella estaba en las escaleras.

-No me dijiste que tenías novio Santana- Parecía estar muy molesta.

Me acerqué a ella -Pues sí, yo... Te lo iba a decir, pero...- comencé a tartamudear.

-Me siento como una estúpida- subió a mi cuarto y tomo sus converse.

-Lo siento Britt, es que yo... Bueno yo, no quiero arruinar las co... Las cosas contigo-

-Déjame sola Santana, ya vi que es lo que pretendes, Sam me lo advirtió, pero pensé que eran ideas suyas-.

Mi mirada cambio y fui siguiendo a Brittany mientras bajaba las escaleras.- ¿Sam? ¿Qué carajos te dijo ese descerebrado?-

-Nada que te incumba- se detuvo en la puerta. -Buenas noches.- Cerro la puerta de mi casa y yo salí tras de ella.

-Brittany espera- grite en medio de la calle.

Ella entro a su casa y cerró la puerta, me sentía como una tonta, nunca nadie me había dejado así.  
Me di vuelta dispuesta a entrar a mi casa y vi a alguien parado justo en la parada del autobús, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me quede pasmada ahí por un par de segundos. Parecía conocida esa figura, me recordaba a... El pedrasta.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Santana? Dijo mi mama tocando mi hombro y haciendo que yo soltara un brinco.

La mire y dije-Nada yo solo, salí a ver si alguien tocaba- mire de nuevo a donde estaba ese sujeto y ya no había rastro de nadie, mi corazón se aceleró pero disimule por mi madre.

-Entremos ya, que hace frio-

Toda la noche me pase recordando dos cosas, a Brittany y a aquel sujeto. Muchos recuerdos entraron en mi cabeza esa noche. En especial uno...

-Tu eres la siguiente-

La estúpida voz de la persona que mato a Diana, a los pocos días de su muerte yo estaba desolada, nada ni nadie podía consolarme pues para mí fue la perdida más grande que había tenido, todos iban a visitarme y a darme fuerzas y yo... ¿Yo? Yo estaba tirada llorándole a un cadáver.

Al otro día en la escuela me dispuse a buscar a Brittany para aclarar las cosas, para mi sorpresa estaba con el odioso de Sam.

-Hola Brittany- Ella me miro por unos segundos y luego volteo a ver a Sam para continuar con su estúpida e interesante platica. -Brittany, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Santana que no ves que ella no quiere hablar contigo, déjanos solos por favor.-

Los celos invadieron mi cuerpo-Tu cállate idiota, intento hablar con Brittany no contigo Boca de trucha, porque no te vas y te haces una cirugía, a lo mejor y así Britt te hace caso-

-Santana no seas grosera- Dijo ella mirándome con cara melancólica  
-Bien, pero... ¿Podemos hablar?-

-No creo que sea conveniente-

Me aleje más enojada y decepcionada que nada, estúpido Sam, estúpido Sebastian, estúpida yo por estar así por alguien que apenas conozco...

Fui a mi casillero, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que lo que pasaba al rededor me venía importando poco.

-Hola-

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Dije con una voz irritable.

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?-

Dejen sus sensuales comentarios 3

-Paola gleek


End file.
